


You made me like this!

by Ya_boi_autism



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Tommyinnt has PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_boi_autism/pseuds/Ya_boi_autism
Summary: Tommy remembers... but nothing goodTommy doesn't trust Tubbo, but can he change that?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

The snow was cold, but his head was warm, with some sort of substance. Tommy didn’t know what it was, everything was blurry, and he couldn’t hear anything. He could just make out a figure running towards him, as he reached out before everything went black. 

\------------------------- 

Tubbo ran as fast he could. He didn’t care if he slipped or tripped. He was terrified out of his mind as he dropped to the floor next to his friend. “Tommy!” He screamed, tears streaming down his face. 

Tommy lay in the snow, which was soaking up the blood, turning it red. Dream and Techno stared in shock, at the boys on the floor, one with an arrow sticking out of the back of his head. 

The tears streamed down Tubbo’s face as he stared at the lifeless form of his friend shouting for him to wake up. 

It lasted 15 minutes before Technoblade had to pull Tubbo away from Tommy, causing him in screaming and crying more, shouting that he didn’t want leave Tommy. 

“NO!” Tubbo screamed at Technoblade. 

“TUBBO CALM DOWN!” Techno yelled back. 

The crying and screaming carried on for a long time, until Tubbo eventually calmed down. 

\------------------------- 

Tommy was having a strange dream... He felt as though he was floating, and it wasn’t until he opened his eyes, that he realized, it wasn’t a dream. 

It was in that moment of realization that he let out a long scream. He only stopped when he started to cry. He couldn’t remember anything! 

Why was he dead? What happened? 

After what seemed like an hour, he calmed down, only to be startled by an unknown voice. 

“Are you done?” 

Tommy turned around and saw a mysterious figure, “Who are you?!” 

“Death.” They replied. 

“O-oh...” Tommy seemed saddened and looked at the... floor? 

“You need to make a decision.” 

He looked up at this, “Decision?” 

“Yes. I need you to decide whether or not you want to go back.” 

“Back? Back to earth?” 

“Yes.” 

Tommy’s eyes seemed to light up at this, he could go back- 

Back? Back where? Did he have a home? 

If he went back he wouldn’t be alone... right? 

He thought for a moment before... “Yes. I want to go back.” although he sounded as though he was hesitating, his decision was final. 

“Very well.” they said. “Please stay still.” 

Tommy did as he was told and soon he was on a beach. Alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy’s eyes fluttered open. He was lying down on a beach. Where? He wasn’t sure... yet. 

H sat up and looked around. It was familiar. He thought for a moment, it hurt. 

“Maybe I’ll remember if I look around..” He said to himself. 

And so he did. He stood up and started looking around the area. Little by little his memories were coming back. 

First it was the name of the place, Logstedshire 

Next was Tnret, “How... did I spell tent wrong..?” He asked himself. 

And then his “girlfriend” 

He was happy. He guessed he had a good life, but why was it all blown up? 

And that was when the memories came flooding back. 

His smile dropped and the tears started falling. Tommy was shaking and backing away, and in a split second he found himself running. 

\------------------------- 

Techno had put Tubbo in his room to sleep, he would take him back to L’Manburg tomorrow, along with Tommy. He knew I would hurt him too much to plan the funeral, so he would get Quackity and Fundy to do it instead. 

It didn’t seem like it, but he was hurting too, deep down. 

This was hard on them all, but Tubbo might need some serious therapy soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours had passed before Tommy stopped, “Wh-what? It hurts!” He cluched his head and fell to the ground, “MAKE IT STOP!” 

Tommy screamed out in pain for a while before it turning into quiet sobs, then stopping. 

Then he realized he didn’t know where he was, there was a lot of snow, it seemed. He remembered dying in the snow, was that nearby? Maybe there is someone there that can help him? Yeah. 

And so he got up and started walking, where to, he didn’t know, he just hoped he was going the right way. 

He walked 

And Walked 

And walked 

And before long, he was met with the door to a cottage. 

He hesitated for a moment, then knocked 

\------------------------- 

A loud knocking could be heard around the house, “Now of all times?” Techno questioned sadly, before walking towards the door. 

“Tommy..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not very long, I'm struggling for ideas


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy looked up, “Who-” He started, before his head burst into pain again. 

Techno watched as he fell to the floor, screaming, “T-Tommy?!” 

\------------------------- 

Tubbo woke up to the sound of screaming, he assumed it was just his mind trying to remind him of the day prior, so he rubbed his ears, but the screaming didn’t stop. Now he was worried. 

He jumped out of bed and sped down the ladder, only to see Techno crouched at the door... helping someone? 

Clearly, whoever it is, was the source of the screaming. They sounded as though they were in pain. 

Just as Tubbo was about to help them, it stoped. It was quiet. 

Suddenly, a voice broke through the silence, “Are you ok?” Techno asked 

“Y-you- I remember you- you tried- you tried-” The voice suddenly stopped and was replaced with the sound of running. 

Tubbo was about to ask who it was, but quickly got cut off by Techno yelling out for them. 

He thought he missheard, so he asked, “W-Who?” 

Technoblade looked over, guilt lacing his eyes, “Tommy...” 

At that, Tubbo started crying. 

YOU killed him, so why are YOU upset? 

A voice in his head was starting to taunt him. 

You don’t desserve to mourn for someone that YOU yourself killed. 

Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP! 

Then it was quiet. Too quiet.


End file.
